


play the part

by tenkaede



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fluff, Gay Oma Kokichi, Hotel Kumanami | Hotel Kumasutra, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Kissing, Resolved Romantic Tension, Some Scenes Are Platonic, Unresolved Romantic Tension, in case it wasnt incredibly clear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkaede/pseuds/tenkaede
Summary: Kokichi and Tenko are the least qualified for this situation, but the keys are in their hands.Or: Kokichi enters the love suite with the boys, Tenko enters the love suite with the girls, their classmate's ideals are a lot less uncomfortable and everyone gets more than they bargained for. Featuring emotional constipation, some sexuality crisis, Kokichi being a rat, Tenko trying her best, multiple tears and actually using the love suite events as suitable character studies that don't have to be overtly sexual to be good.





	1. ryoma

How had Kokichi gotten in this position? Here, right now, placed in a room of pink with Ryoma sitting on the equally pink bed in front of him? 

Curiosity, mostly. The opportunity to see some of the others’ deepest desires was just too good to pass up - even if there’s a good chance neither of them will remember this. Or maybe Kokichi will? He has no idea how this room works, but judging from the look in Ryoma’s eyes, it’s done… something. 

But Kokichi knows that he’ll be acting out the role of Ryoma’s ideal. A grin pulls at his face in all the anticipation. Maybe Ryoma’s really some kind of dirty pervert, or maybe this’ll be something completely innocent? Ooh, maybe he’ll get something really interesting out of this. 

Kokichi rocks on his heels and scuffs at the floor with one shoe. Ryoma’s probably gotta be the one to start, right? Kokichi’s a great actor, but he can’t start play off of nothing, here! 

Almost as if reading his thoughts, Ryoma shifts. Kokichi almost thinks that he’s going to get off the bed, but no. He leans forward, elbows on his knees, cupping his chin with a hand, gazing at Kokichi through half-lidded eyes. 

“You know why I wanted to talk to you alone, right?” Ryoma says. 

What kind of start to a fantasy is this? Ryoma doesn’t even look happy. Still, Kokichi bites, feigning innocence. “Huh? No, but that’s kinda ominous, isn’t it?” Ryoma blinks like he hadn’t expected the playful tone. Kokichi continues, “I mean, I’m not in trouble, am I?” 

Ryoma hums and closes his eyes. There’s a thoughtful look to his face. Ugh, this is… kinda boring already. 

Then, he says, “do you really think I never spotted you?” 

“Huhhh?” Kokichi shoots Ryoma his best puppy eyes. “What do you mean?” 

“Watching my games,” Ryoma clarifies. Finally, his gaze slides back to Kokichi, and he makes a gesture with his small hands. “Geez, you’re… not as good as hiding as you think you are. I had a feeling that you were hanging around, and then I saw you.” 

What kind of fantasy is this? Kokichi allows a frown to form on his face. He doesn’t even know what his relationship with Ryoma is supposed to be. Friends? Enemies? Maybe even…? “You mean, I’m not allowed to watch your games? But you’re my favorite tennis player ever!” Eh, Kokichi could come up with better lines, but Ryoma hasn’t exactly given him a reason to be invested. 

Something in Ryoma’s eyes changes. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, then drops his hand. “... You just keep coming back, don’t you? You’re a strange guy.” He turns his head away from Kokichi. “Even after we promised to stop this.” 

Ooh. Never mind! That grabs Kokichi’s attention. “Sure, we promised, but a promise doesn’t mean that much to me!” He rocks back on his heels and makes sure to shoot Ryoma a grin. “Besides, you’re the one that keeps running from all this!” 

Kokichi isn’t sure where that last bit came from, exactly, but it seems to work. Ryoma winces, but stands. He looks… sad, kinda? Is this really his fantasy? 

“You know that it’s dangerous,” he says, “all of… this. Even with my days of being tangled in the mafia laying far being me… I never really cut all of their roots.” Kokichi hums innocently. The wrong reaction, it seems, because there’s a hint of frustration layering Ryoma’s voice when he continues. “You know that.” 

Hmm. Guess Kokichi should cut out the playful tone, huh? This fantasy is a little… darker in tone than what he’d consider fun, but maybe he can put a little of his own twists in it. Just to keep it from being boring. 

Still, Ryoma’s fantasy doesn’t seem to be his actual sadness itself. It’s something else. Kokichi thinks he understands now. It’s… “You said you had an inkling that I was here already, right?” He raises an accusing finger. “If you were realllly as against this as you say, then really, you should’ve dragged me in here earlier!” 

Kokichi had allowed his tone to be a little angrier than what was necessary, but a little more drama never hurt anyone. He waits for Ryoma’s reaction, keeping his finger pointed. Maybe Ryoma would shoot his own accusations back? Ooh, some genuine anger might be fun to play with. Or maybe--

“Alright,” Ryoma sighs, without a hint of frustration in his voice. “I’ll be honest with you. On one condition.” 

What? 

Kokichi sets his jaw. To say that Ryoma’s answer made him stumble would be a total overreaction - an insult, even - but he hadn’t been expecting it. He nods.

“You gotta be honest with me, too. No lies.” Ryoma’s stare is… intense. 

Does Ryoma still remember that he’s still talking to the Ultimate Supreme Leader? The king of lies and the hater of liars? Maybe he made the request because he  _ is  _ aware that Kokichi can lie at any time, seamlessly or sarcastically, or maybe he just made the request because the ideal he’s meant to be talking to  _ isn’t _ a liar. 

“Your face is kinda scary,” Kokichi says. Huh, his voice comes out softer than intended. He’s gotta fix that. “But sure! Though, I would’ve hoped that you’d have been telling me the truth already. Have you lied to me in this conversation already?” 

“No.” Huh, is that a hint of panic in Ryoma’s voice? “I could never. It’s just… the truth you wanted. About why I didn’t bother to drag you in here earlier.” 

“Go on,” Kokichi prompts. This might just be entertaining. 

“What you’ve been chasing… us, like it used to be,” Ryoma starts, then pauses. He draws his hat further down his face with a short, sad laugh. “Maybe, deep down, I like being chased.” Ah, there it is. The truth to Ryoma’s fantasy. “No - not maybe. I know it. And that’s kinda pathetic, isn’t it? Clinging onto the hope of… this… even though it’s all in a place of sunshine that I can’t reach anymore. Even though someone like you shouldn’t need to be dragged down like someone like me, and the danger I’ve sowed…” 

When had Kokichi been holding his breath? Maybe he’s getting too into playing the part of this fantasy. If this is what actors feel like all the time, then he’d hate to be the Ultimate Actor that’s probably out there, somewhere.

“... Geez.” When had Ryoma gotten closer, too? Somehow, Kokichi hadn’t noticed Ryoma leave the edge of the bed to shuffle closer. “I sound pitiful. But that’s the truth.” He raises a hand and… well, Kokichi’s not sure. It’s a half gesture; a hesitation, but he pulls his hand back before anything happens. “Now… you have to be honest with me, too. Before my manager calls me back. Why do you keep chasing me?” 

Kokichi follows Ryoma’s gaze, which had wandered from Kokichi’s face to…

Huh. 

Ryoma had wanted to hold his hand. That’s what the hesitation was. Kokichi keeps from smirking and breaking character. Who knew that Ryoma could be such a sap? On the off chance that Ryoma does wake up from his dream state remembering this, Kokichi’s going to give him hell for being so mushy. However, in the meantime… Kokichi still has a part to play. 

So he starts talking. “Why do I keep chasing you, huh? Are you sure you want my answer? I said I’d be honest and all, but no matter how pitiful you think your truth was - which it wasn’t, by the way, in my continued honesty - mine is worse by, like, tenfold.” Ryoma nods even before Kokichi’s finished. “Okay. Here goes. Obviously, I want things to go back to what they used to be, even if it’s impossible and all. And I want you to come with me. I want to keep chasing you, and I wanna catch you.” 

Ryoma stares. Stares like he doesn’t understand, so Kokichi takes it as a cue to continue, keeping his voice dramatic. “Isn’t it obvious, Ryoma? Even if we promised to stop all this, I still want it, no matter the risks. I still want  _ you. _ ” 

Kokichi’s a little proud of those lines. This is like some kind of dramatic romance show! Even if the pain that flashes in Ryoma’s eyes isn’t acting, Kokichi’s pretty satisfied with how entertaining this has become. 

“Me,” Ryoma repeated. 

“Yep!” Kokichi pops the ‘p’. Huh, has Ryoma moved forward again? Their faces are so close now. How romantic! 

Ryoma laughs, but the sound is the empty. “Guess we’ve both got a ways to go, huh? If I keep pushing you away, will you keep chasing me?” He considers it. “Don’t answer that. Even if I completely reject you again by the end of all this, you’re the type of guy that will keep coming back, right?” 

“Yeah, of course! But I don’t really see what the problem is now,” Kokichi huffs, “I want you, and you said you still want me, right? And I’m willing to come back for you, no matter the risks, so why are you being so closed off again?” 

“Because,” Ryoma says, “even if you want me, I’ll still end up being a burden on you. You can live with your head up in a way that I can’t. You’re sunshine, and a dude like me is--”

“That’s presumptuous of you.” Kokichi interrupts him without even thinking.

“What?” Ryoma blinks. 

“What?” 

“Presumptuous. How?”   
  


“Assuming that I’m as sunshine-y as you think. Or,” Kokichi pauses, “as much as I used to be. For all you know, I could be in a pit as much as you!” 

“Still, someone like you shouldn’t want someone like me. Not anymore.” Ryoma looks sad again. Ugh. 

Okay, this lover’s quarrel thing is getting tedious, and he doesn’t seem to be getting to Ryoma. Luckily, Kokichi still has a card shoved up his sleeve. He lurches forward and grips Ryoma’s hand in his own, tightly, like the world might end if they part. Ryoma, startled, flinches backwards, but Kokichi can definitely feel his fingers curl. 

“Don’t you get it?” Kokichi can feel Ryoma’s breath on his nose. An inch more and they’d be touching. “I love you.” 

“... Love?” Ryoma’s voice cracks something fierce. 

“Yeah.” Kokichi cuts the guy some slack and takes a step back, still gripping his hand. “That’s what I said.” 

And then there’s silence. Was Kokichi too dramatic? Maybe he woke Ryoma up with all that mushy, sappy stuff. 

“... Why?” Ryoma says. It’s barely a whisper. “Why are you doing this to me? I’m nothing but an old tennis player trying to get his reputation back… and you’re--”

“In love.” Kokichi pulls his hand back. “Look, I get it. If you want me to stop chasing you, I can do that! Honest. If you wanna stop this game of cat and mouse, I can stop. Just let me watch your games, ‘kay? I just wanna see you, even if you just wanna get on with your life.” 

“Kokichi…” It’s the first time Ryoma’s said his name at all. “Heh. You’ve made me speechless.” 

“That’s not an answer.” 

“I know.” 

Ryoma gives his shoes a pained look. He breathes slowly, and heavily. Kokichi feels… sorry for him? Hopes that he’ll say that he loves Kokichi back? Huh. 

Finally, Ryoma says. “I’ll have to think about it. You’re too good for me, but…” He sighs, and this time Ryoma is the one to take Kokichi’s hand. “I do want this, I just…” 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Kokichi says. His dismissive tone doesn’t bother Ryoma at all. “Can I actually, legally watch your matches now without having to sneak around, though?” 

A hint of a smile dances on Ryoma’s face. “Yeah. I think so.” 

But then his free hand sneaks up to Kokichi’s shoulder and slides up his neck to cup his cheek. Kokichi freezes, pitching an eyebrow, but Ryoma doesn’t react. 

“I don’t deserve this. Any of this, really,” Ryoma says, but then he leans forward, and he…

  
  


…………………………

………………

…

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. maki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you find out?” 
> 
> “... What?” Tenko doesn’t dare try to escape Maki’s grip.
> 
> “The orphanage’s secret. Did you find out?” Maki repeats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a little reminder that tenko speaks in third person!

How has Tenko gotten into this position? Alone, in a pink room, with an uncharacteristically pleasant Maki in front of her? They haven’t even done anything, and yet, Tenko can feel her cheeks turn slightly warm.

Wanting to do something for her girl classmates. To ease their minds, free their tension… at least, if anyone were to do it, Tenko would rather herself be the one to play the role of their ideals than some male. Even if, supposedly, there’s a chance they won’t even remember it… 

The only problem is that Tenko isn’t a great actor. But it’ll be fine, right? Surely, Maki’s fantasy won’t be too crazy? 

Maki’s head snaps up to Tenko in one quick motion. Oh. Tenko can’t do this, can she? She really, really can’t do this. Maki doesn’t say anything, and Tenko can feel the sweat starting to bead on her forehead. 

Some kind of involuntary, scared noise jumps from Tenko’s throat. A muffled whine.

“Stop that,” Maki says, so harshly that Tenko jumps. 

“St-stop what?” Tenko’s voice comes out shrill. Oh, okay, she can’t do this, she can’t do this, she can’t-- 

“Stop being afraid.” Maki isn’t snapping, but… her eyes narrow. 

Is this… this is the fantasy, right? If it weren’t, Maki would comment on it not working, right… ? Tenko forces herself to perk up, even though she wants to cower at Maki’s gaze. She’s not even sure who she’s supposed to be yet, to play the part of Maki’s ideal, but she should probably refute that, right? Tell her that she’s not afraid with a big grin, and-- 

“Don’t try to deny it.” Before she’s even finished speaking, Maki grabs Tenko’s wrist. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice? We’ve been together for ten years. Friends for ten years. Did you think I wouldn’t read you like a book?” 

Friends for ten years…? Are they childhood friends, then? “No!” Tenko squeaks. “Tenko is just…” She struggles to find words. “Why would Tenko avoid you?” There, something that might get more information out of Maki without breaking character! Tenko is so good at this. 

Maki’s eyes narrow further. She studies Tenko for a few moments, tilting her head like a confused dog. She adjusts her grip on Tenko’s wrist, tightening and slackening and tightening her hold. 

Then she pulls Tenko towards her.

Tenko squeaks at the sudden motion but makes no move to defend herself. Maki pushes her hands into Tenko’s shoulders before they can collide, but just when Tenko thinks she’s in the clear, Maki digs her nails into Tenko’s clothes. 

“You know. You know that if you lie, I’ll know, right?” Maki’s face is so close to hers, and her tone is so serious. Tenko almost forgets where they are. “Why are you avoiding me? Why are you scared of me?” 

“Tenko doesn’t know,” Tenko says. Oh. She is so bad at this. 

“Don’t--” Maki cuts herself off. She breathes in, then out, then in… and her face drops. Is this really a fantasy? She doesn’t seem to be happy. Her breathing reminds Tenko of her time before meeting her master, when she’d attempt breathing exercises to quell her anger. When Maki looks at Tenko again, her face is… softer? Sadder? Maki’s always been hard to decipher. “Did you find out?” 

“... What?” Tenko doesn’t dare try to escape Maki’s grip.

“The orphanage’s secret. Did you find out?” Maki repeats. 

The orphanage’s secret? Oh, did that mean…? Still, Tenko shouldn’t assume it’s her status as an assassin. This is a fantasy, after all, it could be anything. “Ah, Tenko doesn’t know about anything like th--” 

“Don’t. Lie. To. Me.” Maki hisses. “Do you wanna die?” 

Tenko freezes. Maki’s response to that is to tighten her grip on Tenko’s shoulders and the little motion is enough to spark a sharp pain down Tenko’s arms. “Ow! Ow, ow.” Her low pain tolerance just makes everything worse. 

Maki scowls. Tenko’s hands twitch with the instinctive need to flip Maki and defend herself with her neo-aikido, but the thought of doing it against a girl and run the risk of breaking the dream keeps her from snapping. 

“Maki,” Tenko whines when she doesn’t loosen her grip, “you’re hurting Tenko.” 

Maki stiffens, eyes dropping to the floor. Then she flinches away from Tenko, removing her hands from Tenko’s shoulders so quickly that Tenko stumbles. 

Tenko backs away, raising her hands to her aching shoulders, watching as Maki takes in a shuddering breath. Are her arms trembling? This still doesn’t feel like a fantasy. Unless Maki likes the violence... ? The thought makes Tenko frown. 

A pause. “I’m sorry.” Maki’s voice is ridden with something that might be regret. “I shouldn’t have done that. You’re my best friend. I’m just… worried.” 

Best friend? Tenko lowers her hands and hums. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen Maki genuinely worried about anyone before… which, even in their limited interactions, probably means a lot for the ideal she’s acting out here. 

“Well, Tenko thinks that if you have a secret that you want to tell her… then you should just tell her. If it’s making you distressed, then holding it in will only hurt more, right?” Tenko tries. “And- and if we’re best friends, then you should know that Tenko will support you, no matter what this secret is!” 

Something flashes in Maki’s eyes, but it’s gone almost as quickly as Tenko spots it. She sways on her feet and chews on the nail of her thumb. It’s… more emotion out of her than Tenko’s ever seen. 

“The secret,” Maki says, lowering her voice. “You can’t tell anyone. Not even the younger kids.” 

“Of course not,” Tenko assures her. “Tenko would never spill a secret! Promise!” Tenko puts her hands on her hips and strikes a confident pose, just to make sure that Maki knows she’s serious! 

Maki makes a huff of amusement, but still doesn’t look pleased. “Yeah… that sounds like you.” 

Ah, Tenko must be getting the hang of this. Maki makes a gesture for Tenko to come closer, eyeing the room as if they’re not the only people there. Does Maki see the walls of an orphanage? 

“The secret,” Maki whispers, “I’m an--” 

“Assassin?” Tenko says. Wait - when had she meant to say that? 

Before Tenko has the chance to apologize, Maki crosses her arms. “So you did find out.” 

Oh. So that was it? “Ten--” Tenko pauses. She should probably think carefully about her words, right? “Tenko still promises that she supports you! And… she’s proud you told her.” 

Tenko was sure that would cheer Maki up, but she still looks unhappy. She doesn’t address Tenko’s pride or support. “How long?” 

“Has Tenko known? A-ah, uh, only a little while?” Tenko tries. 

“Oh.” Maki keeps her gaze to the floor. Is there something she’s feeling… guilty about? Agh, if only Tenko could spar with her right now! At least then Tenko could understand what she’s feeling! “Well… that’s why I’m like this.” 

“Like…” Tenko looks Maki up and down. “... That?” 

“Empty. You’ve wanted to know for a while, right?” Maki gestures to herself. “So now you know the secret, and why I changed all those years ago.” 

“... And the orphanage is making you do it? Because that’s not okay! Tenko can…” ‘Flip them’ is the immediate response Tenko’d had, but the fear of breaking character plagues her mind. “... Fight them!” 

“No, it’s not the orphanage. Not directly. But they let that organisation in to scout for potential assassins so they can receive funding.” 

“They give the orphanage funding?!” 

“Yes.” 

“... And they scouted you as a potential assassin?” 

“Yes.” 

Tenko’s at a loss for words. This… still can’t be Maki’s fantasy, right? There’s no way Maki could want something like this. Is this… the actual reason why Maki’s an assassin? It seems too brutal to be a fantasy, but if it’s the actual reason why Maki is the Ultimate assassin, then…

Maki sighs. “It’s also why I keep disappearing all the time. In the end.... The reason why you were avoiding me, it’s all my fault.” 

At least… even if this isn’t a good fantasy, Tenko still has to play the role of best friend, right? And this is a better change from the start of all this, after all… “No, it’s not. Tenko doesn’t--” 

“It’s okay if you think I’m a monster.” 

Tenko stumbles over her words, caught off-guard by the sudden comment. Even though Maki commented about being empty, her words are riddled with something… upset. Tenko doesn’t really know what it is, but just hearing it makes her droop. Maki’s turns entirely away from her, and makes a motion that’s… hugging herself? From what Tenko had seen of Maki before, in all her snaps and threats and avoidance of this group, this feels too intimate. Too vulnerable. 

“Tenko doesn’t… think you’re a monster.” It’s truth, both in this fantasy and out. Even if Tenko took away the fact that a girl could never be a monster, she’d still be telling the truth. 

“Of course you don’t. You’re…” For the first time since this dream has played out, Tenko starts to wish that Maki would just look up at her again. Maybe she’s getting too into this. “You’ve been a best friend to me in a way that I haven’t been to you for years.” The emotion in Maki’s voice is so _ unnatural. _“And that’s why you’re an idiot, you know.” 

“Hey!” Tenko huffs, the immediate reaction. When Maki doesn’t respond, Tenko lowers her voice, and tries not to let the surprise of Maki being so… vulnerable, show. Instead, all of her genuine concern seeps into her voice. “Are you okay?” 

“I should be asking you that.” An easy dodge to Tenko’s question. It’s so obvious that Tenko’s almost offended. 

“You just told me that you’re an assassin, and that you haven’t been a good best friend, and that you’re empty! Even if you’re all of those things, Tenko still wants to be your best friend!” That seems like a good response. Tenko thinks on it and adds, “you should know that Tenko thinks it’s unnatural to hide your feelings, and it would be unfair to keep trying to hide things after Tenko’s said that she wants to help you. Even if you think you’re being a bad best friend, then you can… get better at being Tenko’s best friend again by answering her.” 

Oh. Maki’s looking at her with an indescribable expression. Tenko hopes that she hasn’t said something to contradict the fantasy, but she has to ask again before Maki gets a word in- “Are you okay?” 

It almost seems like that was the right thing to say. Maki opens her mouth, and closes it, and opens it again. Then she sets her jaw, keeping eye contact with Tenko for a second only. She raises her hands, curls them into fists, and uncurls them again. Tenko wonders if Maki’s noticed that her hands are shaking. 

It looks like an internal battle that Tenko wishes she could see. Even if this is only… a strange, hurting fantasy, she does want to make Maki feel better. It’s weird, it’s intimate, and Tenko feels like she’s stepping into something forbidden by watching Maki like this, but she can’t stop now. 

Maki gives Tenko a hesitant look, and extends her hand. Tenko doesn’t understand the gesture, at first. Is it a handshake? Something else? 

“... Give me your hand,” she says. 

Tenko raises both of her hands, unsure of which one to offer. Maki grabs at one, and - oh, that’s the same one Maki grabbed at the start of all of this, when she had been angry. Tenko stiffens on instinct. 

Maki, too, tenses when Tenko does. “Oh.” 

Her hand moves from wrapping around Tenko’s wrist to curling around Tenko’s fingers, gentle in a way that Tenko didn’t know was possible from Maki. Her red eyes stay fixed on their hands, and Tenko reciprocates the action by running her thumb down the side of Maki’s hand. 

It’s almost… intimate in another way… that makes Tenko’s cheeks start to grow warm, but… 

Maki envelopes Tenko’s hand with both of her own, then… 

“You’re the worst.” 

“Huh?” A beat. “Eh?!” Tenko raises her free hand innocently. “Why are you mad all of a sudden?!” 

“You’re the worst, ever.” She should sound mad, but there’s no bite to Maki’s bark. “I tell you the reason why I’m so empty, why I’m a horrible friend, and even though you’d already figured it out… you still want to be my friend.” 

“Of course! Tenko is--”

“Don’t. This is exactly what I’m talking about. I even treated you badly just a while ago, and you’re still…” 

Maki leaves her words to linger in the air, but… Tenko doesn’t exactly understand what she’s talking about. Does she think she doesn’t deserve a best friend? Maybe having a best friend is the fantasy? The thought of that itself is… almost sad. Every girl deserves a best friend! 

“Here.” One of Maki’s hands slides back up to Tenko’s wrist. “This is where I gripped you so hard back then, right?” 

“Yes, but it’s no problem! Even though Tenko doesn’t take pain that well, your grip was--” 

Anything else Tenko might have said catches on the tip of her tongue when Maki presses a kiss to her wrist. The action sends little sparks of electricity up Tenko’s arm and to her quickly warming cheeks. An involuntary, strangled noise rises from Tenko’s throat.

“I’m kissing it better. Like when we were kids.” Maki’s brows furrow. “... Remember?”

“A-ah! Of course!” Tenko forces any more unseemly noises down with a gulp, and decides to quickly change the subject as Maki withdraws. “But even though you said you were empty, Tenko is seeing a lot of… emotion from you, right now.”

“... You wouldn’t understand.” Maki’s hands snake up to Tenko’s shoulders. “I hurt you here, too… right?”

“Well, yes, but… why do you keep dodging Tenko’s questions?” First she never said if she was okay, and now… 

“Because,” Maki says, voice dropping to a murmur as she leans forward, “I’m pathetic.” 

“What? You’re not--” Tenko can barely answer before Maki’s pressing a kiss over her clothes on her shoulder. Quick and simple, but enough to set Tenko’s cheeks on fire again. 

Maki repeats the action with Tenko’s other shoulder, hands lingering on Tenko’s arms. Silence hangs heavy between the two of them. Tenko can find words, sure, but they stick in her throat, barely even reaching the tip of her tongue, a different kind of searing than her cheeks.

Tenko knows that Maki is absolutely not a touchy person. That’s fine by her, because it means Maki would defend herself if a male dared try to do something she wouldn’t like, but here, in this fantasy? Even with the knowledge, the only thing that Tenko can think to do is widen her arms. A hug, if Maki will take it. 

Maki stares. Oh, did Tenko not do the right thing? 

“A-ahh, Tenko is sorry!” She pulls back from Maki. “She just thought--” 

But Maki grabs her hands before Tenko can start to bow with her apology, forcing Tenko to stop. She gives Maki a quizzical look, a silent question, keeping still even when Maki’s hands fall. 

“Sorry,” Maki says. 

Then she steps forward and falls into Tenko’s arms. 

Tenko squeaks at the sudden action, but doesn’t dare move when Maki’s arms wrap around Tenko in… what might be a hug? It’s stiff and cold and Maki’s squeezing her so _ tightly _but it seems to be a hug. 

“Ahh, M-Maki?” Tenko’s voice shakes involuntarily. Her hands graze the air above Maki’s back, so close to reciprocating, but too clumsy to know how.

“Sorry,” Maki repeats. Her stiff fingers curl into Tenko’s clothes and her stiff arms press against Tenko’s sides. 

Hesitantly, Tenko tries to hug her back. Hesitantly, she curls her arms around Maki (when had the other girl started shaking?), and it’s… almost nice. When had been the last time Tenko had hugged someone? The unfamiliarity of the action should be odd. She definitely hadn’t hugged anyone when she had been training with Master, sworn off of romance. She definitely hadn’t hugged anyone before finding neo-aikido, when her anger was fit to come out in bursts. She hadn’t hugged anyone here, though she’d tried with Himiko… 

“You asked before,” Maki breathes, resting her head in the crook of Tenko’s neck, “if I was okay.” 

“And you don’t have to keep hiding the answer from Tenko.” 

“No matter what the answer is…?” 

“Of course! Tenko swears on the honor of--” Ah. Tenko had meant to say _ the Ultimate Aikido Master _, but that wouldn’t ring true for the fantasy. She stumbles, and continues, “--the honor of being your best friend, that you don’t have to hide anything from Tenko, no matter what! That’s… that’s what she’s been trying to say this entire time.” 

There’s a pause. A quiet moment where all that Tenko can hear is Maki’s breathing, soft and ragged all the same. Under the concern, guilt stews in Tenko’s stomach, for seeing this kind of vulnerability without really earning it. 

Maki’s fingers tighten on Tenko’s clothes. “... It’s _ hell. _” Her voice cracks. “And… I don’t understand it, or you, or me. I don’t understand any of it. And I feel empty and… not, at the same time. And even though I haven’t been a good friend to you, I feel… things around you. But…” 

Before the implications of what Maki’s said can even begin to hit Tenko, she sniffles. Very loudly, and very obviously. Is she…? 

“If you want to cry, you should just go ahead and do it,” Tenko says. “Here, Tenko will even cry with you!” Empathy has always been Tenko’s forte. After all of this, Tenko’s certain that if Maki starts crying, she’ll follow, even if she didn’t want to. 

“I don’t deserve you… it’s pathetic. And you’re an idiot,” Maki says, but there’s the telltale shakiness in her voice that Tenko finds in herself before she starts to cry. 

Then Maki does. 

It’s a quiet, ashamed crying, full of tiny wet gasps shaking hands, but that’s not what starts Tenko’s own tears. 

Maki, choking on her own words, sutters, “I, I-I, ah, d… deserved it, da-didn’t I. The hell…” 

Maki never went into the specifics of what being an assassin meant for her, but… her voice, so broken and shattered and vulnerable and not like the Maki she’d ever known is enough to make Tenko start to cry. She feels like bawling, but that might make Maki even more upset, so she resigns to crying as quietly as she can. 

“No! You didn’t… you don’t,” Tenko has to take a shuddering breath to word everything properly. “Deserve it. You don’t.” 

Maki’s reply comes quiet, unsure, like a child. “No?” 

“No! You don’t deserve it,” Tenko repeats. 

Maki starts to sob. 

Tenko rocks on her heels, locking them both into a moving rhythm. Tenko doesn’t have time to worry about how she’ll feel after this, or even if Maki will remember it. 

She just knows that she’s going to make sure that Maki’s going to be okay now. 

……………………….

…………

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tenmaki rights am i right 
> 
> anyway. im less confident in this one than ryoma's, but mostly because this one strays more from her canon love suite, which, tbh, i thought was boring in terms of character study? id always wanted to see more of maki's vulnerable side, and you dont really. that, and her trauma isnt really mentioned more than once. and i like normally stoic characters crying so you get that too.
> 
> next is rantaro's ;)


	3. rantaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know you’re lying to me.” 
> 
> Kokichi doesn’t risk leaving even a dramatic pause. “Whaaaat? Where did you get that idea from?”

Rantaro had always dodged comments about being a model or someone that likes to break girls’ hearts, but honestly, Kokichi had walked into this one fully expecting some kind of perverted fantasy. Even if his beloved Rantaro wears nothing but an innocent look on his face, surely there’s something behind that mask of calm and the air of confidence. 

Kokichi can feel that there’s something behind that mask. A darker side, maybe. Or a super wimpy side, though that would be a lot more boring. Not being able to quite pin it down made Kokichi annoyed in the past, but hey, if that other side is ever to show itself, it’d be here, right? Maybe it’ll be something really good. 

Kokichi takes the liberty of sitting on the edge of the weird bed, poised with one leg crossed over the other and both hands under his chin. Surely, just sitting down won’t harm his beloved Rantaro’s itty bitty fantasy! Kokichi does force a neutral look to his face, though, juuuust in case this little fantasy is darker in tone. 

Kokichi watches Rantaro’s face closely. Watches as his lips pull into a frown. Not too deep, just a gentle dip, only a small indicator of what he might be feeling. He avoids looking at Kokichi entirely, averting his eyes to the ground. There’s something in his gaze… oh, is that guilt? How interesting. 

Rantaro’s hands raise and fall quickly, as if he had been about to gesture. One of his hands falls to his hips, and the other stays idle at his side. Yeah, that’s definitely guilt in Rantaro’s face right now. Kokichi can feel himself leaning forward out of interest. 

Rantaro even sounds full of guilt when he talks. Softly, quietly, like he’s afraid of breaking something. “Hey, Kokichi… are you mad at me?” 

Kokichi thinks about his answer, framing his pause as being surprised by the question. Now, if Kokichi was a sucker, he’d definitely grovel at Rantaro’s feet and whine that of course he’s not mad, what are you talking about? But Kokichi is definitely not a sucker, and being mad might be more interesting anyway. Straying from the obvious path just a little won’t hurt anyone, right? 

“Duh,” Kokichi huffs, careful not to sound tooo furious. Just frustrated. “Can’t you tell?” He pulls his face into a scowl and crosses his arms. 

“Ah,” Rantaro says. Kokichi watches him droop, but he doesn’t look surprised. “I guess I can’t really blame you.” 

So, what, Rantaro did something? 

He continues, “have you at least spoken to our parents, yet?” 

‘Our’? Are they siblings, then? That’s a shame. Kokichi was really hoping to pepper ‘beloved’ into his speech, as per their normal interactions, but doing that here would be… wrong, obviously! Kokichi is many things, but he isn’t a freak. 

“Of course not, why’d you think I’d wanna talk to them?” Kokichi pulls his best bratty kid voice. 

Rantaro frowns more. “Kokichi… little brother, I can understand it, being mad at me, but our parents played no part in getting you lost. It’s… all my fault, and you can’t blame them.” 

Ah, so that’s what Rantaro did, huh? Kokichi can remember Rantaro’s oh so tragic backstory; losing all his sisters to his adventurous heart and travelling all over the world to find them. So, Kokichi must be playing the part of one of the lost siblings… except Rantaro actually found him. A mundane enough fantasy, but Kokichi might have to pull some strings to make it more interesting. 

“Tell my why I should talk to them!” Kokichi demands. If he’s the little brother, even though he and Rantaro are the same age, then he is definitely going to act the part. 

“They’re worried. And--” Rantaro pauses to swallow and wet his lips. “--And so am I. They’re worried about how you feel, and… they just want to make sure that you’re okay. So don’t push them away, okay?” 

“Well, I’m clearly fine,” Kokichi drawls, “so you should go and tell them to stop worrying. It’ll make it easier for all of us!” He even throws his hands - balled into fists - up into the air as a dramatic touch. 

Rantaro sighs and raises a hand to Kokichi’s head. Kokichi allows him to rest his hand on black hair, but slaps it away when he starts to ruffle Kokichi’s hair. Rantaro pulls his hand away like he’s been stung and winces.

“Sorry. Still have that habit from way back then.” Rantaro rocks on his heels, arms falling to his side. 

Weird. Kokichi doesn’t think he’s ever seen Rantaro so… distressed. It’s not in an obvious sense, no. Someone like Gonta or Keebo could never pick up on it, but Kokichi can see his tells. The slightest fidgeting of his hands against his shirt, worrying at the fabric with chewed nails. The adjusting of his stance; the shuffling of his shoes against the floor every few seconds like a beat, Rantaro’s very own metronome. 

Kokichi pulls a face. “What makes you think that I’m not okay, anyway?” 

“You were…” Rantaro pinches the bridge of his nose. “... Out there, alone, for a pretty long time. Without any modern society… and now, you’re back.” His hand runs down his nose to cover his mouth. Ha, his expression almost looks like Shuichi’s when he does that. “And no matter what you say, I can tell it’s been… hard to adjust in such little time.” 

“You’re underestimating me.” Kokichi lets himself fall back onto the bed with a small thump, closing his eyes with a hum. “But I’m not sure what I expected, with you thinking you know me even after all this time and all.” 

Even without looking at Rantaro, he knows the rebuttal hurts. He hears the tiny hiss that comes from Rantaro, as if Kokichi had actually punched him in the stomach. 

How pathetic. 

Kokichi expects Rantaro to either snap at him or whine some more. Honestly? Even if adopting the shitty younger sibling attitude is fun, the fantasy as a whole is starting to get boring. Kokichi considers amping up his attitude a little more. 

Until he feels Rantaro sit down next to him with a sigh. 

“I know you’re lying to me.” 

Kokichi doesn’t risk leaving even a dramatic pause. “Whaaaat? Where did you get that idea from?” 

“Because, despite what you might think, I do know you better than you think, even after all this time.” Kokichi feels a hand brush over his leg, solidifying into a comforting pat when he doesn’t move to shake it off. “Kokichi… I don’t want you to feel like you have to lie. You don’t have to talk to me, but you shouldn’t have to lie.” 

“If I don’t have to talk to you, then can’t you just leave already?”

“I can’t just leave you like this.”

“Then you’re a hypocrite.” Kokichi cracks open one eye, if just to stare at Rantaro’s face. 

Geez, just how sensitive is Rantaro in this fantasy? Is it purely because the two of them are supposed to be brothers? Is Rantaro always like this; hiding winces behind strategically placed smirks and dubiously timed shrugs? 

Rantaro’s eyes close and his sigh is soft, slipping out between a small grimace. “Kokichi…” 

“Kokichi,” he mimics, starting at Rantaro for the sole purpose of rolling his eyes. 

“You’re hurting,” Rantaro states. 

“Didn’t you say I didn’t have to talk to you? Why don’t you just go away already?” Kokichi hisses through his teeth. “Shouldn’t you be out finding the rest of the siblings that you lost?” 

Kokichi watches Rantaro tense, fingers flexing against the bed and then the edge of his shirt. His next breath rattles in his chest, and a hand flies up to grasp at the shirt there. 

Then his eyes go blank, sliding away from Kokichi to stare at the pink wall. 

“Hey, hey, are you starting to have a meltdown or something? I thought that I was supposed to be the one that’s upset,” Kokichi huffs. “Rantarooooooo?” He pushes himself into a sitting position, narrowing his eyes comically at the other boy. 

It’s like he’s completely shut down. His hands and eyes are stagnant. The only indicator that he hasn’t died on the spot or something is the visible raising of his chest. 

Only then does Kokichi realise what he’s possibly done. 

“Shit,” he hisses, sliding over and clicking in front of Rantaro’s face for some kind of reaction. “Hey, wakey wakey! You still have a fantasy to play through over here!” Had he really gone too far and completely fucked up the role he was supposed to play? 

“Heyyyy, Rantarooo.” His clicks turn into claps, loud enough to startle any unsuspecting person. Aw, man, he had just started to have fun, and now Rantaro’s gonna feel awful when he wakes up or whatever. 

He has one last resort. He grabs Rantaro by the shoulders, shakes him (lightly - he’s not an idiot) and whines in his best kid voice, “big brother?” 

When Rantaro blinks, it’s like some kind of miracle. Then the confusion crosses his face in the form of a frown and knotted brows, raising a hand to one of Kokichi’s arms. 

Kokichi, in turn, grins. Guess he’ll have to quit the brat act, huh? Even if it was fun, he really doesn’t wanna make dearest Rantaro feel awful when he wakes up from this weird fantasy. “Phew, I was worried for a second.” Rantaro opens his mouth, obviously to question something, but Kokichi beats him to it. “I think you spaced out when I snapped at you or something. 

“Ah,” Rantaro says. He watches Kokichi part from him. “Are you alright?” 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Typical Rantaro, Kokichi supposes. “Anyway, speaking of me snapping at you…” It’s easy to fake regret, casting his eyes downwards with a frown. “‘M sorry… I didn’t mean it.” 

“It’s… alright?” Rantaro raises an eyebrow, running a hand over his own forehead, like he’s still confused as to what happened. Even if he remembers this when he wakes up, Kokichi doesn’t think he’ll bother explaining. 

“You were right, you know?” Kokichi fills his voice with a heavy sadness. It’s so easy that it’s funny. His mouth wobbles when he speaks next, voice shaking with a carefully controlled strain that passes for barely veiled despair. “It really was a lie… I’m just being--,” he pauses, dramatically, and lets tears roll down his cheeks, but only a few, “--stupid!” 

That’s when he breaks down into crocodile tears. If he were doing this to anyone else - Shuichi or Kaito, maybe - he’d wail too, but that would be too overboard here. He settles for whimpers instead, all while letting his shoulders rock with sobs.

Rantaro is, predictibally, quick to act. Kokichi knows he’ll pat his head or something, definitely say some comforting words, maybe even hold his hand? Kokichi knows he’s right when he feels Rantaro’s arms against him and--

Wait, huh? The surprise gets to Kokichi so much that he almost stops crying. Almost. 

Guess he went straight for the hug, huh? The possibility had rested in Kokichi’s head, sure, but it hadn’t been what he’d thought Rantaro would go for immediately. Still, he’s done it, and his embrace is… warm, that’s for sure. Kokichi lets himself cry into Rantaro’s shirt, which will most definitely be stained with tears after this. Even if the tears come from faux sadness. 

“It’s okay,” Rantaro murmurs, rubbing a hand along Kokichi’s back. “You’ve been through a lot. It’s okay.”

Hmmm. Would talking be appropriate? Kokichi considers it, but his crying is pretty good, so he resigns to keeping at the crocodile tears while Rantaro hums comforts into his ear. Guess the impromptu change of attitude worked, huh? 

He makes sure to wait for an appropriate amount of time before he quiets himself. A few minutes, locked in that embrace, letting his shoulders shake. Even when his sobs turn into whimpers and his shaking dies down, he makes a point to press his face into Rantaro’s shirt. 

Rantaro doesn’t speak. One of his arms lay around Kokichi’s back, running up and down his spine in some kind of comforting gesture. The other arm angles upwards, laying across his shoulder to bury a hand in the back of his hair, coming through the strands of black. 

Kokichi stays still until it starts to get boring. “... I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I’m your brother, not your enemy. It’s my job to make sure that you’re okay.” Kokichi feels Rantaro’s chin rest on the top of his head. 

Kokichi sniffles. “... Hey, Rantaro?” 

Rantaro hums, an indication that he’s listening. Kokichi squirms in his grip, a gentle indicator to end the hug, but even as Rantaro pulls away, his hands stay at the sides of Kokichi’s arms. His eyes fill with gentle understanding and genuine concern, both of which make Kokichi cringe internally. Ugh. Do real siblings even act like this? 

He doesn’t dare let any of his distaste show. Insead, he lets the smallest smile form on his face. Wobbling, like it’s forced. And it is, to be technical, but all that he wants Rantaro to see is a desperate for his younger brother to find some humour in this situation. 

“Hey, Rantaro…” Kokichi repeats, swallowing. “... Why do you smell like an avocado?” 

Rantaro blinks. A surprised huff of amusement comes from his mouth, then another, and then he’s chuckling. “Guess it’s to go with my looks.” His smile fades over a moment, expression softening back into something somber. “Little brother… are you willing to talk to our parents now?”

Kokichi hums as if he’s thinking about it. He already knows what his answer is. “No.” Before Rantaro can cut in, he continues, “just you.” 

“That’s…” Rantaro trails off with a hum. “That’s okay, for now, as long as you know that you’ll have to talk to them at some point.” 

“I know,” Kokichi says. He hates how weak his voice sounds, even if it is just for the act. He pouts, maybe a little too much, and says softly. “But you’ll stay with me for a bit, riiight?” 

“Of course.” Rantaro nods quickly, holding his arms open for a hug.

Who would Kokichi be not to fall into those arms again? Kokichi finds it genuinely comforting, not that there’s anything that needs comforting, and his embrace is gentle in all the right ways. Ha, maybe if he stays still for long enough, he’ll fall asleep. Kokichi ponders it for a moment. It’d be a fitting end to this sickeningly sweet, brotherly fantasy, right? 

Rantaro’s murmuring breaks Kokichi’s train of thought. “I know that things might seem scary right now, or like you don’t know what to do. But here’s what I know.” Kokichi feel’s Rantaro’s chest rise when he inhales. “I know that you’re safe now, and I’m going to make sure that nothing.ever happens to you ever again.” A beat. Is it dramatic, or is Rantaro just choosing his words carefully? “I’m going to find the rest of our siblings, even if it takes the rest of my life to do it. But I found you, which means… which means there’s a chance.” 

Kokichi doesn’t find any appropriate response in words. Instead, he just buries himself more into Rantaro’s arms, even if his shirt is still wet from Kokichi’s blubbering. He thinks that it might be the end of the fantasy, right there. 

Rantaro tilts Kokichi’s head to the side slightly to whisper into his ear.

“I also know that you’ve been acting this whole time.” 

……………………………………………….

………………………

... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i appreciate all the positive comments!! <3 
> 
> next is miu's

**Author's Note:**

> just to clear things up a little, some love suite events will be changed more than others (ahem. tsumugi's) and even though, for the most part, i am staying true to the english translation (oma not ouma if it ever comes up) some things will be changed (angie will use god and not atua because uhhh racism isnt sexy AND. more importantly. tenko will be speaking in third person as per the original jap version. because i think its cute.) 
> 
> but otherwise. i just wanted to write kokichi doing love suites w/ boys and tenko doing love suites w/ girls and that's really all this is. + my frustration with how uncomfortable/boring many of the canon scenes were in general. (though i'll absolutely be embracing the cheesy anime-like dialogue.)


End file.
